


Bath Time

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Bath Time

The only sound was the crashing of the waves against the bathtub. Harry leaned his head on Niall's shoulder while Niall sat inbetween his legs and wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy.  
  
  
  
Niall leaned back in Harry's embrace and sighed happily. He closed his eyes and let his body relax as he listened to Harry's breathing.  
  
  
  
Harry unwrapped his arms around Niall and ran his hands along his arms and stopped at Niall's hands where he intertwined them with his own. He wrapped his arms back around Niall while he still held on to the other boy's hands.  
  
  
  
"I love you," Harry mumbled as he put his lips on Niall's cheek for a lingering kiss.  
  
  
  
"I love you, too," Niall turned his head to kiss Harry properly.   
  
  
  
Their lips molded perfectly. They wanted to stay in this moment forever so even after they stopped moving their lips, Niall kept his lips against Harry's. And they just sat like that for a while. Lips locked together, eyes closed and body's pressed impossibly close.   
  
  
  
After Niall finally pulled back, he leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder again and listened to the soft waves and Harry's breathing.


End file.
